


And If I Die Before I Wake, I Pray the Lord My Pie to (NOT) Take

by NotQuiteInsane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean gets pie, Fluff, Happy Pi Day!, Mystery Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteInsane/pseuds/NotQuiteInsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up on Pi Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And If I Die Before I Wake, I Pray the Lord My Pie to (NOT) Take

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Ciasta naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432762) by [lucky_one](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_one/pseuds/lucky_one)



> Happy Pi day guys. Wrote this during two class periods so it's short. =P But hey, pie.

                "Dean."

                "Mrmph..."

                "Dean. Wake up.  There's pie."

                Dean sat up. The sheets fell off the bed in a ragged pile and he looked around eagerly, suddenly wide awake. "Where?"

                Sam laughed and stood up from where he'd been sitting on Dean's bed. They were at Bobby's and had separate beds for once, so they could sleep in without the permission of the other, but this was worth waking up for. Warm, delicious, gooey smells were wafting up from the level below and the younger Winchester was surprised that Dean hadn't smelled them earlier and started sleepwalking. He'd done it before.

                "Downstairs, man."

                Dean jumped out of bed, stopping just long enough to put pants on, and dashed downstairs, still shirtless. Because pie at any time was just that important. And pie in the morning? Even better.

                The thundering of Dean's feet on the wooden floors alerted Castiel and Bobby to his entrance before they actually saw him and the angel looked at Bobby with concern. "Is he always this excited in the morning?"

                "Well, y' did make pie, Cas." The bound leather tome Bobby had been reading was shut heavily and pushed to the side. "There's not much that'll excite the boy, but y' did it fine, I think."

                Dean rushed across the study and threw the doors to the kitchen open, breathing in the fumes like they were what kept him alive. The sheer amount of sugar that was most probably in the air was enough to give him a pie high. Eyes closed, there were distinctive scents that he knew he could recognize and he also knew he could guess every kind that was cooling in the small space. He could smell apple, pumpkin, cherry, lemon meringue, blueberry, and... What was that last one?

                He opened his eyes and looked around in confusion for the offending pie. Was this a pastry he'd never had before? Considering the amount of pie he'd eaten in his life, Dean was having trouble believing that he'd never even smelled this one. Over the overwhelming smell of baked crust, there were sour overtones, but enough sweetness (was that brown sugar?) that it made his mouth water. It was sitting over next to the oven and was clearly the last one to have come out. Walking over, he kept inhaling, trying to identify what the hell was in that pie. It had a crisscross topping to it, so he could see the filling, but it was a really weird color, sort of pinky-red with a dash of brown. Looking down at it, Dean frowned and poked it at gingerly.

                "Are they to your satisfaction?"

                Dean jumped about three feet in the air and turned to look at the angel that had come up behind him. "Jesus, Cas! Don't _do_ that. And yeah, they look awesome." He stepped aside so that Cas could see the one he'd been examining. "But what's this one?"

                "I found the recipe on the internet," Cas said, looking incredibly pleased with himself. "Sam showed me how."

                Dean laughed and poked at it again. "What was it called?"

                "Bumbleberry pie," came the response. Sam leaned against the doorframe in sweatpants and a t-shirt, a small amused smile on his face. "Strawberries, rhubarb, apples, blueberries and raspberries. Cas had a little bit too much fun when I told him to go out and get ingredients and came back with, like, twelve different things. Not sure all of them were edible..."

                "Is it good?" Dean took another long sniff. "Smells kinda sour."

                "That would be the rhubarb and the raspberries, but no, it's sweet. I had some of the filling earlier."

                Bobby walked himself into the kitchen, baseball cap firmly on his head. "I heard of a vampire nest a few towns over. You boys going to take this or should I tell one of the other guys?"

                Dean looked over at him, expression wary. "You're trying to get me to forego pie for a hunt? Really? Tell one of the other guys."

                "Thought you'd say that," Bobby said, chuckling.

                “So what’s the pie for anyway? Is it my birthday?” Dean looked between Sam and Cas. They were the two that would come up with this sort of scheme, not Bobby. “If you did something wrong or have bad news, just tell me, don’t ruin the pie with it.”

                Sam shrugged. “It’s Pi day.”

                “Pie day? That’s a thing?”

                “No, Dean, Pi. As in the mathematical term. Three point one four one five nine, and so on?”

                “I have no idea what you’re talking about, dude.”

                The brunette sighed and shook his head. “You really didn’t pay attention in school, did you?”

                Dean grinned. “I paid attention, just not to, you know, school things.”

                The four men in the kitchen looked back at the six pies, mouths watering. Even Castiel looked like he was ready to pick up a fork and he didn't eat. Sam opened a drawer and took out three utensils, handing one each to Bobby and Dean. They all looked around at the different types of pie laid out and like there was some signal, they all went for their favorite. Dean swiped the apple, Sam got the blueberry and Bobby cheated and pulled out a pecan pie that had been hiding in the refrigerator.

                As they dug in, all that came from Dean was one word.

                "Awesome."


End file.
